


The (Ed)Wørd

by fenellaevangela



Category: Fake News RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Edwards has an unexpected method of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Ed)Wørd

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt _RPF (other) John Edwards/Stephen Colbert, The Word_ in the fourth round of the InsaneJournal [Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/profile).
> 
> Also, much thanks to [](http://missstewart.livejournal.com/profile)[**missstewart**](http://missstewart.livejournal.com/) for helping me iron out some kinks; all errors/annoying run-on sentences that remain are entirely my own.

You see, no one else _ever_ did The Wørd. This was due to one very important fact: Stephen Colbert was the star.

This isn't to say he was conceited, because even though he flourished in the spotlight, Stephen was not the fool he portrayed; he knew how important the writers (and the rest of his staff) were to making _The Colbert Report_ a success. But it wouldn't be the same show unless it focussed entirely on him.

When looking at the set, this was obvious. Stephen's desk was a giant C; his name ran along the bottom of his desk in lights and hung above his head so it was silhouetted on the wall behind him; there was a portrait on set with _three of him_ in it. If anyone else was to try and fill Stephen's role, they would find it an uncomfortable fit. The show _was_ Stephen.

When Stephen's people contacted John Edwards' people about appearing on the show while they were in Philadelphia, no one was sure what to expect. Actually, everyone at _The Colbert Report_ knew exactly what to expect because they did the same thing every time they tried to book a particular guest; why would John Edwards be any different?

That was when Mr. Edwards himself called Stephen _personally_ , highly unorthodox, and said he would love to appear on the show, had a few ideas, and would Mr. Colbert mind if he stopped by to discuss them that afternoon?

It near boggled the mind (why exactly was Edwards in New York?), but Colbert happily agreed.

Edwards appeared at the studio in record time - or so one would assume, for he arrived within half an hour and Stephen was never really clear where the Senator had called from - and he met Stephen with bright smile and a firm handshake.

"Why don't we take this into your office?" Edwards suggested, and there _might_ have been a smirk, or perhaps a twinkle in his eye. Or maybe there was nothing of the sort, and Stephen just imagined there had been, later.

Whether there had been a smirk or not, Stephen failed to notice it at the time. And even if he had, no mere smirk would have ever prepared him for the events of the afternoon.

In Stephen's office, Edwards gracefully refused to sit, but instead smiled down at Stephen as the comedian settled in behind his desk.

"I've been watching your show."

Stephen's eyebrows, quite expressive as they tend to be, shot up only slightly. "Really? I'm flattered, Senator. You aren't really in my demographic."

If possible, the other man's smile grew brighter. "Ah! But politicians want to sway your demographic more than you do. Your show can teach us a lot. And on that note ... your segment, The Wørd."

An eyebrow quirked. "What about it?"

"Well ..." Edwards leaned forward on Stephen's desk. "I'd like to do it. When I'm on the show. I want to use it."

They stood still for a moment as the implication percolated in Stephen's mind. No one else _ever_ did The Wørd. How could they? Stephen was the star.

"My character would never allow that," said Stephen, and it was mostly what he meant. He also meant _My character could never endure that_ and _I'm not sure_ I _could endure that_ and _Use? How could I let someone 'use' it?_

"I think I've noticed something about your character, actually." And Stephen had failed to notice when Edwards reached forward, had not noticed until Edwards held Stephen's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

The man's smile remained as bright as ever, but his eyes had gained an unreadable quality; Stephen was quite understandably confused.

"What about him?"

If a personal phone call from a former presidential candidate was considered unorthodox, as it certainly was, than being kissed by one was bordering on paranormal. Or perhaps extraordinary, Stephen thought, as he started planning out just what he thought the Senator should say.


End file.
